


The Pack at Exo Mansion

by genesisgrey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, OT12 (EXO), Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesisgrey/pseuds/genesisgrey
Summary: The adventures of the Pack at Exo Mansion. Story One: Kris is a powerful alpha commanding a virile pack full of clever betas and fertile omegas. There is only one thing he lacks is the fantasy of his childhood, Suho, another alpha. But a pack is only meant to have one alpha, how can he make Suho his? (OT12, Omegaverse.)
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Pack at Exo Mansion

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Notes!
> 
> Mostly smut with some plot. ^_^
> 
> I'll add to the story intermittently, when I have specific ideas. There will probably be a lot of three or moresomes in later parts, as Kris' pack is very free love.
> 
> Story One: Kris is a powerful alpha commanding a virile pack full of clever betas and fertile omegas. There is only one thing he lacks is the fantasy of his childhood, Suho, another alpha. But a pack is only meant to have one alpha, how can he make Suho his? Main pairing: Kris/Suho, with side of Kris/Lay.
> 
> **Alphas -**  
>  _Kris  
>  Suho_
> 
> **Betas -**  
>  _Chanyeol  
>  Luhan  
>  Xiumin  
>  Chen  
>  Sehun_
> 
> **Omegas -**  
>  _Lay  
>  Baekhyun  
>  Kai  
>  Kyungsoo  
>  Tao_

For an alpha to be successful, he needed two things: a pack and territory.

Kris possessed both. He won Exo Mansion and the surrounding lands in a glorious challenge against a powerful alpha, with his small pack, nothing but two beta and an omega. The remains of the defeated pack fled, save an omega drawn to his strength and a beta too afraid to flee. Now Kris ruled over a pack of ten. Five betas and five omegas. Two of his omegas were pregnant with the next generation, and Kris intended for the rest to be soon. With how friendly and frisky his pack proved to be, it was a possibility he would have some pregnant betas, too.

There was only one problem in Kris’ life. A pack could only have one alpha.

Children were exempt from this rule, of course, until they came of age and left or challenged for dominance. Fortunately, alphas were rare. But there had been three in his generation, in his birth pack. The alpha who eventually challenged for that pack, Kris himself, and Suho. Sweet, darling Suho. Suho who was only a bit older than him and kissed all his scrapes and bruises to make them better. All Kris wanted while he was growing was for Suho to be an omega or a beta, so he could steal him away when he left to form his own pack. But when puberty hit, no one could deny Suho was an alpha.

They left their birth pack the same day, but Suho never formed a pack of his own or gained territory. He was a lone wolf. He was a failure.

Kris still wanted him.

Over a month ago, a beaten alpha had encroached uninvited on Kris’ lands, hunting and foraging in the forest. Two of Kris’ betas captured the injured alpha and dragged him before Kris. _Suho._ Kris instantly felt his childhood desires rekindling with such intensity his pack felt it through the blood rite that bound them to him. Suddenly, they all were much more curious about the stranger.

Suho was dirtied and bloodied, covered wounds meant to hurt, not kill. He had been harried for some time. Such was often the fate of a lone wolf. But under the filth and blood, under bruises and cuts Kris wanted to kiss better, he was still beautiful. The sweetness of his face, his brown eyes dark as the night sky and his lips soft and perfectly formed. Kris clenched his fists as desires and needs warred with alpha propriety in him.

It was Suho who broke the silence, bowing his head and speaking in the soft, strong voice Kris remembered in his dreams. “I have no right to ask a favor of you. I accept any punishment you deem necessary for trespass and will depart on your whim, but please, please, let me stay long enough to lick my wounds. In the name of the past you and I shared, please.”

Of course Kris allowed it, ordering Lay and Chen to tend his injuries.

In the time since, Suho proved to be a fit for the pack. He was gentle for an alpha and knowledgeable about medicine, knowledge he shared with Lay. His approach to fighting was rough and based on a need to survive, but he had more luck teaching Xiumin how to scrap than any of the rest of them. No one complained about the presence of another alpha, and Kris knew his pack would if they felt a need. He was not a tyrant alpha, he listened to his pack. His strongest betas, Chanyeol and Luhan, even admitted they wished there was a way Suho could remain.

But Kris could not keep Suho at Exo Mansion without it undermining his authority. And he could not stomach the idea of letting him go again.

It was Lay who came up with a solution to Kris’ dilemma.

They were laying in Kris’ bed, a smell of sex ripe in the air, Kris’ knot still swollen inside Lay as they rested on their sides. Chanyeol and Baekhyun had departed and left Tao snoring lightly where he sprawled at the foot of the bed. Kris stroked Lay’s arm as he stared out the window at the waning moon, idly wondering if Suho ever desired to be part of the pack’s pleasure. No doubt he smelled and heard it.

“You’re thinking of Suho again,” Lay said. “Your scent gets more potent when you do, and I feel a pulse of need along the pack connection.”

“Does it?” Kris said, nipping at his earlobe. “It would be nice if he would join in before he departs.”

“Must he depart?”

“You know he must,” Kris said as he draped one leg over Lay’s hip and pulled the omega’s back to his chest. “Other packs won’t respect me otherwise.”

“Mm, but you’ve wanted him for so long and now he’s here,” Lay said, wriggling into Kris’ warm embrace and pressing his hips into where their bodies were locked.

Kris kissed Lay’s hair as he stroked a hand over the omega’s belly, hoping this time his seed would take. Lay’s former pack did horrible things to their omegas, for which Kris made them pay with Lay’s help. But the damage made conception difficult, regardless of how much Lay desired to be with child. Kris kissed his neck. Lay was the first member of his pack. He was intelligent, devious, and he knew most, if not all, Kris’ secrets - including his love for another alpha.

“And how would you suggest I keep him?” Kris asked as he felt his knot begin to ease.

Lay had been waiting to be asked, Kris felt a sense of smug pleasure from him. “Prove he belongs to you, like you have always wanted. Do it so all the packs know. Even if he is alpha, _you_ are _his_ alpha.”

“How would I do this?”

“Claim him,” Lay said, simply. “Claim him how alphas claimed omegas in the past, when an omega belonged to one alpha and not the pack.”

“The old ritual is barbaric,” Kris said with a scowl as he remembered the old stories with disgust.

“Yes,” Lay agreed. “But the packs will respect such a claiming. Think on it.”

Kris let the idea fester in the back of his mind for days, reading books on the old rituals Lay supplied him, before approaching Suho.

Suho was kneeling in one of the mansion’s gardens, churning the earth of a flowerbed for the seedlings in a box beside him. The garden had been overgrown since before Kris took charge of the land. None of his pack had the patience for gardening, other than Lay who preferred hothouse flowers he kept in the omega room. In such a short amount of time, Suho had tamed the garden, made it beautiful.

“Is it time to send me on my way?” Suho asked, clapping dirt from his hands as he watched Kris approach.

“Do you want that?” Even if Suho did, Kris would not allow it. There was a dungeon beneath Exo Mansion. He would chain Suho if he must.

“No.” Suho ran a hand over his bare arm, where some of the worst bruises had been. He had healed well. “You have to send me away, though. We both know it.”

“I am an alpha,” Kris said in a snarl. “This is my pack. No one makes me do anything.”

“But rumors will spread and call you weak for letting me invade your territory,” Suho said, his eyes wet. “Rumors can undermine and destroy a pack.”

Kris crossed the space between them and grabbed Suho’s chin, making the alpha look up and meet his eyes. How he loved those eyes. “Do you want to stay? Would you have me as your alpha? Would you make this pack your home?”

“Yes,” Suho whispered without hesitation, his lips trembling.

“Would you do anything to make that happen?”

Suho shivered and nodded, his chin still held in Kris’ grip. “Yes, alpha.”

The submission shook Kris to the core as he stared down into Suho’s eyes, at his slightly parted lips. _Mine_ , hissed in the back of his mind. He shoved Suho onto the newly churned dirt and pinned his hands over his head. “Remember when we would romp in the forest as pups?” he asked as he lapped at Suho’s chin. “Remember how we played at fighting and I would pin you down and lick your neck until you screamed and laughed?”

Suho’s skin warmed and the scent of his arousal filled Kris’ sense. _Good_. “I remember your body on top of mine.”

Kris nipped at his neck, dragging his teeth lightly over the skin, a taste of salt and sweat on his tongue. “The smell of you and crushed grass was my body’s awakening to its physical needs. I wanted you to be an omega. I wanted you to be mine and mine alone.” Suho was trembling under him, eyes dilated, not a whiff of refusal coming off him. “Now I’m going to make you mine.”

He crushed his lips against Suho’s in an artless kiss and then pushed off, leaving the other alpha in a daze.

It took just over a week to set up a formal Claiming rite. The ritual was archaic and most the traditional grounds were gone. Kris had one made in the forest on the edge of his territory. A circular clearing in the trees for others to gather with a diagram carved into the dirt with symbols of the four elements placed at the four cardinal directions. Then it was a matter of spreading the word and waiting for a full moon and a clear night sky.

Now Kris was standing in the center of the clearing, bathed in the light of the full moon. More pack representatives than he expected had gathered, but that was good.

His own pack was gathered behind where he stood. He could feel Chanyeol, Luhan, Chen, and Tao were strung tight, hating the other packs in their territory. Baekhyun, Sehun, and Xiumin were nervous something would go wrong. Kyungsoo and Kai were worried, while Lay radiated support.

Midnight approached and a hush filled the clearing as Chen and Xiumin walked from the shadows and led Suho to him. The alpha was gloriously naked, his muscular, lean body perfectly lit by the night, scars standing out as proof of his years of survival. His hands were tied behind his back and a blindfold was over his eyes. He didn’t reek of fear, and that settled some of Kris’ concern. It meant Suho trusted him. It meant Suho wanted this.

His betas left Suho several feet away as they retreated to stand with the rest of the pack.

Kris inhaled through his nose. He would not prefer to treat Suho like this, but it needed to be clear to all the spectators, his pack and rival packs alike. The former needed it known Suho was no longer a lone wolf, he was one of them. The latter needed to see Suho submissive to him, know Suho obeyed him and had his protection. There would be no more injuries without harsh retribution.

“Suho,” Kris said, letting his voice carry to everyone in the clearing. “Do you come to be taken?”

“Yes,” Suho replied without a moment of hesitation, earning several sharp breaths from the watchers. “Yes, alpha.”

“Do you forsake all others?”

“There are none but you.”

“If I say you are beta...”

“Then I am your limbs. I will fight your battles and die for you.”

“If I say you are omega...”

“Then I am your pleasure. I will spread my legs wide and beg for your seed.”

“If I say you are alpha...”

“Then I am so at your whim. I will be alpha only because my alpha has declared so.”

Kris could feel the excitement wafting from his own pack as the others gasped and whispered. “On your knees, Suho,” he ordered. “Your words are pretty; now you must prove them for all this assembly to see.”

Suho dropped to his knees and kept his back straight. He was gorgeous. Even bound and blindfolded he had a certain majestic beauty. Kris wanted to chase the other packs away so none but he and his pack could see how lovely Suho could be. He contented himself that they would never get to see this sight again. Kris stepped forward and unfastened his pants, pulling his cock free. This was not how he would have chosen their first real intimacy. He would have preferred it long and slow, making Suho cry out and plead for more until he grew limp in Kris’ arms.

There would be time for that later, once everyone witnessed Suho claimed. Kris could not be kind here. Claiming was about showing possession and dominance, about proving Suho was his and his alone.

“Make it ready,” Kris said as he came to stand in front of Suho, grabbing a fistful of the other alpha’s hair to guide Suho to his crotch.

Suho inhaled Kris’ scent deep and let out a soft moan that brought Kris’ half-hard cock fully to life. His lips trembled as they brushed against Kris’ member, like teasing feathers. Kris clenched his jaw, wishing he could allow Suho to do as he pleased, but this wasn’t about desire, it was about power. “Suho,” he growled, and needed to say no more as the kneeling alpha took his cock deep into his mouth, nearly choking. He sucked at it and a few tears spilled from under the blindfold. When he pulled away he lapped at the length of Kris’ cock, rubbing his cheek against it to spread saliva and precum.

The scent wafting from Suho was utterly intoxicating, spicy and sweet. Kris glanced down to see Suho was aroused, his cock rigid and his knot slightly swollen. He could feel the enjoyment from his pack as well. They delighted in the sight of Suho worshiping his cock. That was how packs were. The alpha’s pleasure was the pack’s pleasure. Once this was over, no doubt the halls of Exo Mansion would be filled with hedonistic delights.

But first, it had to be over.

He had to make Suho his.

Kris yanked Suho off his cock and shoved him to the ground. “Offer yourself for your alpha’s pleasure,” he ordered in a gruff voice, making sure everyone could hear him. This part would not be pleasant, but it needed to be done. Claiming rituals were truly barbaric.

Suho rolled onto his hip and onto his knees. Since his arms were bound behind his back, he had no choice but to press his blindfolded face into the dirt as he presented himself to Kris. It was a glorious sight Kris didn’t get to fully appreciate as he kicked Suho’s knees further apart and knelt behind him. Kris took a deep breath, expecting to scent something sour, but there was still not a whiff of fear from the prone alpha.

Kris grabbed Suho’s hips and positioned the head of his cock at the alpha’s entrance. He set his jaw as he mercilessly thrust inside. Suho didn’t struggle or cry out. He was attempting to be calm, keep his body relaxed, but his body was tight and the spit wasn’t nearly enough lubricant, especially for an alpha. The tang of blood caught in the air, but Kris couldn’t stop or it would all be for nothing. Beneath him Suho sucked in a shuddering breath to steady his breathing. His bound hands clenched at the small of his back. Kris grabbed Suho’s hips and pulled them back toward him, thrusting himself in up to the knot.

Something primal took over as Suho whimpered and his body clenched around Kris’ cock. His blood thrilled with desire as he moved in the impossible tightness of Suho’s body. He did not know how long it went on before he thrust deep, burying his knot inside Suho as he came. His knot began to swell, locking them together, as he spilled into Suho. Kris grabbed the front of Suho’s throat and pulled him from the ground, his back to Kris’ chest, and sunk his teeth into the nape of Suho’s neck.

Suho screamed as the taste of blood flowed into Kris’ mouth, over his lips.

The ancient bond seized them in that moment, even stronger and more intimate than the blood bond Kris shared with his pack. Kris shared Suho’s exhaustion and pain as if it were his own. If he focused he could feel the wind on Suho’s skin, feel fabric of the blindfold and hot tears falling beneath it, feel dirt under Suho’s knees. But most startlingly, he felt sense of relief.

Kris released Suho’s neck and shoved him face down on the ground again, a firm hand possessively on the back of his mate’s neck. Suho’s blood was warm and sticky on his fingers. He wanted to lap at the wound and tend to his lover, but first...

He lifted his head, panting as he glared at the watchers from the other packs, meeting each of their eyes before he spoke. “Suho is now _my_ mate. Part of _my_ pack. I have claimed him by his blood and my seed, and he has given up part of his soul to me. He can never defy me and must obey my command. I am his alpha. He is _mine_. Do any of you dare question? Question what you have witnessed?”

No one did.

Kris glanced at his pack and jerked his chin. The ritual was over. Outsiders were no longer welcome in his territory. His betas, and one of the more precocious omegas, growled and encouraged the witnesses to depart quickly and spread word of what they had seen. Lay, who had the best nose of the pack, sniffed the air after a while and nodded to Kris when only members of their pack remained in the vicinity.

Slowly, Kris released Suho’s neck and caressed his knuckles along his mate’s spine. “It’s all right. My knot will go down soon and we can return to the mansion. You will have whatever you need to soothe you,” he said as he untied Suho’s hands. The other alpha was breathing hard. “You’ve done well, Suho.”

Lay didn’t need verbal orders from Kris as he gathered the other omegas and went back to the mansion. The betas ranged in the surroundings to keep guard, but kept a distance to offer a modicum of privacy. Kris continued in his attempts to soothe Suho as his knot throbbed in the tight confine of Suho’s body.

“Suho...”

“I’m happy,” Suho said with a shivering breath, removing the blindfold with shaking fingers. “I’m happy.”

Kris could feel the truth of the words as he moved them to lay on their sides, wrapping his arms around Suho’s naked body. “Why are you happy?” he asked as he nuzzled in Suho’s hair and inhaled his mate’s scent mixed with the forest and the blood on his neck. “Talk to me.”

“I always wanted to be yours,” Suho said, a hitch in his voice as he hugged Kris’ arms around him. “Always.”

“Is that why you never started your own pack?” Kris asked as he kissed Suho’s nape, lapping at the bloody claiming mark.

“I didn’t want to come in conflict with you,” Suho admitted. “Am I really your mate?”

“Yes,” Kris said. “All mine.”

Suho sighed with contentment as they lay under the moonlight.

The moon shifted slowly in the sky. Kris was never more happy for his knot to go down, grimacing at the hiss of pain from Suho when he pulled out. “We’ll go back to the mansion and you can rest,” he said, stroking Suho’s hair as the alpha focused on breathing to control the pain. “Breathe. We’ll go soon.”

He stood and tucked himself into his pants, glancing around. The betas had been sent back a while ago and Kris inhaled the night air to make sure they were alone, make sure none of the other packs were stupid enough to double back and attempt to get the jump on him and Suho. Kris had a reputation for being ruthless in a challenge, a reputation he earned. But if anyone dared to threaten him while his mate was naked, shivering, and hurt from the claiming, they would learn he could be much worse.

Suho attempted to get up while Kris was scanning the forest. The moment he got on his feet he groaned and swayed. Kris caught him and lifted him before he could fall or make another attempt. “I can walk,” Suho said as Kris adjusted his hold, one arm under Suho’s back and the other under his knees.

“Your alpha wants to carry you,” Kris said as he headed back toward the mansion. “I promise, you won’t have to endure this treatment often.”

Suho actually smiled as he rested his head on Kris’ shoulder and consented to being carried.

No one greeted them when they entered Exo Mansion, but from the heady scents and vague sounds, Kris had been right. The night had sent his pack into debauchery. Good. A virile pack was a strong pack.

Kris carried Suho to his bedroom and was amused to discover his pack had strewn rose petals over the bed and left food, champagne, and bandages.

He caught a scent of water and herbs from the en-suite bathroom as he took Suho in there. The massive tub with lion claw feet was filled with steaming water, healing herbs floating on the surface. Lay must have drawn the bath before retreating to have fun with the others. Suho moaned as Kris lowered him into the bath, Kris felt the pleasure of the warm water on his cold skin and the aches of his body along the new bond between them. The blood rite to initiate a pack member allowed an alpha a connection to those under his protection. But a claiming bond was more intense, shy of being able to read thoughts.

It would take getting used to.

Suho sunk beneath the water for a moment and then popped up again, scrubbing his hands over his dirty face. “I can care for myself, if you want to go join the others,” he said, looking up at Kris.

Kris felt the corner of his mouth twitch. Regardless of the words, he could feel how much Suho did not want him to leave. That was just as well, Kris had no intention of doing so. “I intend to take care of my pack’s newest member,” he said, stripping away his clothes and climbing into the large bath. “My mate.”

Suho shivered at the word and it seemed to give him strength as he reached forward and pulled Kris to him, crushing their mouths together. They devoured one another, lips and tongues sliding against one another, and the occasional nip of teeth. Suho pulled his hair and Kris grinned at the thought of the rough and tumble nights ahead. Suho submitted to him today, but that did not mean he would be a pliant partner. So much the better.

Kris sat back and pulled Suho to him, setting the alpha astride his lap to kneel over him. He smoothed his hands over Suho’s waist, over his hips and down his thighs, before sliding up the back of those powerful thighs to the full curve of his nether cheeks. Suho let out a sound into their kiss and stiffened as Kris’ fingers prodded at the crevice between. “Are you...”

“No,” Kris said, moving one hand to stroke the small of Suho’s back like he would an omega frightened for their first time. “But I need to clean you. It was filthy out there.”

Suho nodded and dropped his head to Kris’ shoulder as he allowed Kris’ soapy fingers to probe his hole until Kris was satisfied the blood and dirt was gone. Then Suho relaxed again. “I know you want to knot me again,” he said against Kris’ shoulder as Kris stroked up and down his back.

“I want to have you again,” Kris said. “If the knot is too much, it is too much. You are an alpha.”

The bathroom was quiet other than the sound of their breathing and the soft splashes. Kris brought a cupped hand to drizzle the warm, herbal water over the back of Suho’s neck to wash the dried blood away. Suho draped against him.

“I want you to do it again,” Suho admitted softly. “I never thought I’d be able to tell you. I dreamed about it when I was alone.”

“Knowing you, in more romantic fashion,” Kris said, once more irritated again that their first union was both witnessed and vicious.

“It had to be that way,” Suho said, kissing his throat. “All the hurt was worth it to be yours.”

Kris groaned as Suho’s hands moved between them, stroking down Kris’ chest and stomach to his aching cock. “I want you inside of me again and again,” Suho whispered against his lips. “I have a salve that will help.”

“Why didn’t you use it tonight?” Kris asked. “Apply it before you were brought to me?”

“Because they needed to see and scent blood, pain, and submission,” Suho said, licking Kris’ lower lip. “You know that.” Then added: “And I wanted it to be real, too.”

“Why?”

“So I know it wasn’t a dream,” Suho said, kissing him.

Kris could think of better ways to prove something wasn’t a dream, but he let it go as he returned the kiss and enjoyed Suho’s hand sliding over his cock. They remained, kissing and touching, until the water began to cool.

Then he carried Suho to the bed to lavish him with all the attention he deserved.


End file.
